Our Game
by mistyeyedgirl97
Summary: Twin sisters, Alice and April, love to play hockey. It was the one thing they had in common with their father and older brother. Their mother died when they were young and their father and brother shut them out. So, they played hockey to keep a semblance of a relationship with them. When they are called to Minnesota to play for Team USA in the Junior Olympics, they agree.
1. Chapter 1

_Alice's POV_

My sister, April, and I were at home with our father and older brother, Craig. My sister and I were trying to get them to play roller hockey with us but they ended up turning us down. We decided to go the park and see if any of our team mates wanted to play but they were all gone so we played against each other.

"Hey, April, now that our hockey season is over, what are we gonna do?"

"Maybe just kick back and relax. Or we could still practice in the off season, hope someone plays some roller hockey or something. If not, we always have each other," she told me and we smiled at each other.

"Apes, you have me 'til the end of time and beyond," I told her as I scored against her.

"Als, that's a promise I'm gonna hold you to," she told me as she went to score against me but I stopped it.

"Girls, I think I have an offer that you can't pass up," we heard as some guy in a spiffy suit come onto the court where we were playing.

"We don't take offers," we said at the same time.

"What if I told you that you are just what Team USA hockey is looking for?"

"What are-" I started.

"-you saying?" April finished.

"Man, I guess what they said about twins is true. You two get to play for Team USA hockey in the Junior Olympics," he said.

April and I looked at each other and smirked. "We're in," we said, together.

"My name is Mr. Tibbles. I'm going to need your father's signature on your contracts and in a week, you'll be flown out to Minnesota," he told us as he handed us some papers.

"We'll get him to sign now," April told him.

"Great," he said and we went to our house because he had dropped us off at home. We got dad to sign everything and we got out tickets to Minnesota the day before we were supposed to leave.

Dad had driven us to the airport, told us bye and left. We were waiting for our flight to be called. When it was, we went to the desk, got onto the plane and we were on our way to Minnesota to meet our new team.


	2. Chapter 2

_April's POV_

Alice and I made it to the rink with our gear on. I see my sister skate onto the ice with the blue number twenty shining under the lights. My number was three. The numbers represented our birthday, which was March twentieth. When I skated onto the ice, I noticed that on one side, there was a team with green jerseys on and ducks on the front of them. They must be the ducks that my sister and I heard about in peewees. I saw a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes staring at me. I saw the number on his jersey was ninety-nine. Alice was staring at a boy with brown hair and blue eyes with the number ninety-six. I saw Don Tibbles standing with our new coach, Gordon Bombay. There were seven of the ducks and seven of us from out of Minneapolis.

"Tell me about my new kids," Bombay said. A guy with black hair and a blue and orange jersey started skating around.

"Luis Mendoza, he's from our Miami club, a real speedster, incredible skater. I clocked him at 1.9 seconds, blue line to blue line," Tibbles started. We saw Luis seeming to have problems stopping until he ran into the boards. "He has a little trouble stopping." All of us newbies went to make sure he was okay and he assured us that he almost had it that time.

A cowboy looking guy skated up. "Yee-haw. How's everyone? Ya'll ready to play some puck."

"That's Dwayne Robertson, from Austin. He's the best puck handler I've ever seen," Tibbles said.

"You mean, for his age?" Bombay asked.

"No, I don't. Although, he does have a tendency to showboat." Dwayne was pushing the puck around and just showing off.

The only other girl that was there lined up at the goal post. "That's Julie "the cat" Gaffney. She's won the state championship for Maine three years in a row."

"We have a goalie. Goldberg," Bombay said.

"Watch this," Tibbles said and the ducks tried to score on Julie but they didn't get any through her.

A guy who looked like the figure skater came up. It was confirmed when Tibbles explained. "Ken Wu, I convinced him that hockey had more of a future. We put a stick in his hands, nobody's been able to touch him."

Dean Portman showed off but almost started a fight with the ducks. We stopped it by skating in between everyone. Goldberg went over to the skated up to Goldberg, passing the puck between each other. We scored twice against him.

"Alice and April Fuentes. Twins, they've scored more goals between each other than this entire team put together. They told me that if one of them was messed with, the other was gonna come after you," we heard Tibbles say. Fulton Reed came up and pushed Alice, she didn't fall but it still pissed me off.

"HEY! You better watch yourself," I said and pushed Reed. Portman came up and argued with us. Ninety-six skated up and then everyone was arguing with everyone. Alice and I were arguing with Reed and Conway, as I found out who ninety-six was. We all heard a whistle.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!" Bombay yelled. We all stopped and turned towards him.

"Now we didn't come here to fight, we came here to play hockey. You're team USA, you represent your country. Now I want you to-"

Tibbles cut Bombay off. "-be the best you can be, right? You gotta raise yourself up, guys..." Tibbles trailed off when he noticed Bombay was glaring at him. We all laughed.

"Alright now, let's start with a scrimmage," Bombay said and Tibbles blew a whistle. Bombay glared at him again.

"You don't need me here. I've got an appointment anyway. I've gotta see Ms. MacKay, she's the team tutor," Tibbles said and was about to leave.

"Don," Bombay said and held out his hand. Tibbles took the whistle off. "Come on. You'll get it back at the end of the school term." We laughed at that. "Alright, ducks. Show 'em what you got."

Dwayne took the face off with Ken and Luis on his right and left side. Portman and I were in the back, taking a defense. I didn't really pay attention to anything until ninety-nine, Banks, who I heard Bombay call Adam, shot the puck past Julie. When we lined up again, Alice took the face off against Conway when Ken went to the bench. I saw him say something to her and I felt, through our twin bond, that it pissed her off. She shot the puck over to me and pushed Conway onto his ass. The ducks stole the puck and passed it to Reed. They were all fighting against us but when they saw him line up a shot. The ducks and all of us moved out of the way except Portman. He moved the fastest out of all of us. The puck missed but hit the goal and ended up hitting Tibbles in the head.

We all skated over and the lady he was with was trying to get him to wake up. Coach Bombay held something under his nose and Tibbles finally woke up.

"Mr. Tibbles, are you alright?" the lady asked.

"Oh, I'll have a cheeseburger and fries with a chocolate shake," Tibbles said which had all of us laughing. I didn't realize it but Adam and Charlie, who I figured out was Conway, was standing next to Alice and I.

"I think he'll be okay. We'll keep an eye on him. Oh, I'm sorry, he didn't have a chance to introduce us. I'm Michele MacKay, their tutor."

"I'm Coach Bombay, their coach."

"Who said we need a tutor?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," we all said. "I don't need no school," Portman said. That really didn't help his argument.

"Come on, Miss MacKay. We're America's team, shouldn't we be concentrating on hockey?" Goldberg asked. "May I suggest, optional attention."

"Yeah," we all said again. "Well, that's not a bad idea..." Miss MacKay said. She sounded like she was up to something.

"Goldberg," he said. "Goldberg! Yes, school will be optional." We all cheered. "However, should you not attend, you will not be eligible to play."

"Aww, that's unfair," someone said.

We all were dismissed to go to the locker room. When I was finally inside, I noticed that Guy Germaine, Fulton, and Alice were missing. They came in looking like they had just been scolded. I asked Alice about it and she said they found the Zamboni. We went back to the hotel we were staying at and we fell asleep almost as soon as our heads hit the pillows.


End file.
